Another High School Story
by Senshin Ultima
Summary: High school can be seriously rough for kids. What if you’ve got more stress than worrying grades and your social life. What if you’ve got romance on plate as well? But you've got your friends, it'll be alright? Or will it? NaruXHina, and other pairings.
1. End of the Day

Disclaimer: There once was a hermit crab name Fred. Fred didn't put a disclaimer in his fanfic and so he died of cancer a day later, even though he was completely healthy. Don't be like Fred, put a disclaimer in your fanfic; it'll come back to get you. I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

Title: Another High School Story

Plot Summary: High school can be seriously rough for kids. What if you've got more stress than worrying grades and your social life. What if you've got romance on plate as well? Like I aid High school can be rough, but as long you've got your friends you should alright. Shouldn't you? Or will it make it worse?

Pairings: Naruto X Hinata, and other pairings

Written By: Senshin Ultima

* * *

"Hey guys!" a young girl with pink hair yelled running down the school stairs. She wore a short sleeve dress shirt with a small blue plaid tie. She also wore a mandatory plaid skirt. Its color was also blue like her tie. "Whatsup?!"

"Just the usual, Sakura, of course." A young girl with two buns tied upon her brown hair replied hugging Sakura. She, too, wore the same uniform that Sakura wore, although her tie was much looser than Sakura's. It was clearly obvious that she detested wearing the uniform. "Hinata-chan fainted again trying to just enough courage to talk to Naruto."

"Really, gee, then why don't you just write a love letter?" A young girl with long brown hair asked. She was closing her locker and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She, as well, wore the same uniform that Sakura and the other brown haired girl, known as Tenten, worn. Although, a major difference in her uniform is that hers was wrinkled, a clear sign that she seemed to be in a rush earlier that day.

"That is if he would realize that he was reading a love letter… Naruto isn't the brightest when it comes to these things you know." A young girl with blonde hair replied as she, too, closed her locker and put her backpack behind her. She, too, had the same uniform as everyone else, but hers had accessories of all kinds attached to them. Another clear sign of what this girl was; a fashionist.

"Actually I don't think he's the brightest at anything…" The brown long haired girl, named Akiko, replied.

"T-T-that's not true…" A young girl with short violet hair said playing around with her fingers. She, like everyone else, had the uniform consisting of a short sleeve white dress shirt, a short plaid blue tie, and a plaid blue skirt. By this time, they had already left the school hallways and were outside. "Naruto-kun is good at a lot of things…!"

"Like what?" Tenten asked biting into her apple and starting to walk down the side walk. "Tell me, Hinata, I'm interested in what they are."

"Uhm… uhh…talking to people!" Hinata said thinking of more reasons, "He's good at sports I suppose… and at making friends…"

"Good at sports?" Sakura laughed, "Did you see him last class? He totally got his ass kicked by Sasuke, Now Sasuke; he's a man of many talents."

"That's soooo true!" Ino replied looking at a picture of him dreamily. Where she got that picture, no one knows.

"You guys are weird y'know that." Akiko replied rolling her eyes, "Y'know Sasuke will never talk to you he's too stuck up."

"Sooooo? Neji's stuck up and Tenten loves hiiiim!!" Ino said sticking her tounge out, and then turned her attention to the Sasuke photo again.

"Oh really? You like Neji?" Akiko asked.

"Uh… well… Maybe!" Tenten nervously said just before running ahead of the group in embarrassment.

That was basically the situation whenever the girls would hang out after school. Sakura Haruno was the brains of the group who had the best grades in her class since the 1st grade. Ino Yamanaka was the girly girl of the group, when she wasn't talking about fashion or gossiping, she'd would usually make a smug comment about someone else. Tenten, was the tomboy of the group and eldest. It would be unusual if Tenten would be embarrassed about something, but Akiko would never tire out when trying to do so. Akiko is the craziest and second eldest of the group, when she isn't doing random stuff, she can make smart comments. And, finally Hinata; Hinata is the shyest member of the group who usually cannot say a sentence without muttering or stuttering. It was her curse, unfortunately.

"But seriously, Hinata-chan, you've gotta stop being so nervous all the time." Sakura said putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder reassuringly.

"I-I know b-but it's difficult f-for me." Hinata stuttered out quietly when playing with her fingers.

"That's another thing, Hinata. You've gotta stop stuttering all the time; people can't understand you at times." Ino said taking her eyes off the Sasuke picture for a moment, then turning her attention to it again.

"I-I can't h-help it." Hinata rebutted to Ino silently.

"Well, then you have to help it!" Akiko shouted. "It gets on my nerves that I just want to…." At that moment Akiko took out a doll from her pocket and began to punch it repeatedly.

"Why do you have a doll in pocket?" Tenten said as she walked over to the group again, getting over her embarrassment.

"My therapist says I need it to release my anger." Akiko said hitting her doll again.

"Why does it look like Neji?" Tenten said taking the doll away from Akiko to get a good look at it.

"Um… no reason…" Akiko said trying to take the doll back, but failing in doing so. She grunted in frustration and huffed in anger. She so hated it when Tenten pulled stunts like that.

They eventually came upon the Hyuga Mansion, which both Hinata and Akiko lived in. Hinata's father is a business tycoon making them a wealthy family. Akiko and Neji lives with them because their parents had both died in a car accident, giving Hinata's father custody of them because of their close family relations.

"Well see ya, guys. C'mon Hinata." Akiko said completely forgetting the doll incident and walking toward the mansion entrance. Hinata soon followed after her.

As both Hinata and Akiko were walking toward the manor, Tenten couldn't help but feel triumphant about what she had managed to take from Akiko. Tenten snickered evilly to herself looking while looking at the Neji doll. Sakura and Ino questioned each other in confusion at Tenten's sudden unusual actions, but they shrugged it off seeing no point in the matter.

"So you think Hinata will write that letter to the blond idiot?" Ino questioned as all three of them walked back to their homes.

"She probably will, but will be too nervous to even give to it him." Sakura said with a small giggle as she pictured the scene in her head of what might happen.

"You're probably right." Ino said with a giggle of her own. "Hey guys, did you hear that our team of guys made it all the way to the semi-finals..?

"Yeah, but if you ask me they got lucky. Right Tenten?" Sakura asked looking in Tenten's direction. Though Tenten paid no attention at all; she was stuck in a world of her own still staring at the Neji doll.

"I guess Tenten really is in love Neji, hmmmm?" Ino questioned annoyingly in Tenten's face. Seeing that her house was across the street Tenten crossed the street and ran into her house, dodging Ino's question completely.

"Wow, she's fast." Ino commented, amazed at Tenten's speed and agility to get to her house.

"She's in love and we all know it." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Everyone knows it. Except the one person who should know it; Neji." Ino said with her arms crossed as well.

**000**

"Man… my feet hurt!" A certain blonde headed kid commented as he rubbed his feet to prove his point. He was doing both, rubbing one of his feet and walking at the same; so basically he was hopping on one foot. The boy had blue eyes, unruly blonde hair, a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a very loosen blue plaid tie, and dark blue pants. He, also, had one of his black dress shoes taken off to rub his feet.

"Will you quit complaining about it?!" A raven colored boy shouted to the blonde headed kid. He had ebony eyes which almost always showed no emotion, a certain unique style raven colored hair, a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up as well, a blue plaid tie hanging from his pocket, and dark pants. "It's bad enough that coach supposedly wanted to 'prepare' us for the semi-finals, but now we have to listen to your consistent whining, Naruto?"

"Well, excuse me! My feet are practically dying over here, and you want me to pretend they don't, Sasuke?!" The blonde kid named Naruto questioned, getting more and more steamed by the second.

"If you could, we'd all really appreciate it." A brown spiky haired kid retorted. He had black eyes, much like the raven hair color kid, but his had a more animal feel than his. He also had unruly brown hair, much like Naruto, but his seemed to be much more tamed. On his face were two red triangular shapes on his face, sort of like tribal markings. He wore a white dress shirt, but unlike everyone else his was buttoned up. He had a white sleeveless shirt underneath it. His dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up as well. His blue plaid tie was tied around his head like a head, and just like everyone he had dark blue pants.

"Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke." A long brown haired boy said getting a look from all three of the boys. He had long brown, soft, hair which looked like it could've been down by a girl. He had pale violet eyes, which seemed to be full of annoyance at the moment. He had a white dress shirt, as well, with its counterpart tie hanging around his neck like a scarf, and the shirt's sleeves were rolled up like everyone else. "If you don't mind, will you take your incessant chatting elsewhere; you people are giving me a headache."

"Well, Neji… Like I said before… I CAN'T STOP THE PAIN!!" Naruto shouted the last part loudly, getting a few gazes from nearby people walking in the area. The gazes died down after a while. Naruto then began to try to ignore the pain and attempted to put his shoes back on while still attempting to walk with the group. He wasn't having much luck.

Neji turned his direction of view from the blundering dunderhead to the person in front of the group who seemed to be completely unfazed by the argument occurring behind him. He had black eyes, which were closed at the moment; his white dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up as was everyone else's'. His tie was loosened down, but not like Naruto's. He had black hair which shined in sun very faintly. He had a bowl haircut, but it seemed to have not been trimmed in a while, thus resulting in it being long and loose. "Lee, how can you be unaffected by this constant noise?" Neji asked him. Lee paid no mind to him. Neji grew irritated immediately, only because of Naruto's yelling. He smacked lee upside the head, causing Lee to look at him confused.

"Why did you hit me, Neji-san?" Lee asked still rubbing the sore that appeared from Neji's smack.

"I apologize, but you deserved it for clearly ignoring me." Neji retorted with such simplicity. He, obviously, felt no remorse for his action. One could say he had done this sort of thing all the time to Lee.

"Ignore you?" Lee began to question. He paused to think for a moment. A thought had struck him. He took out a set of ear phones that had fallen out of his ears when Neji smacked him and showed it to him. Neji, obviously, hadn't notice that.

"Oh… well never mind about the hit then." Neji said with a slight blush on his face. He, then, noticed that he was already at his house and quickly ran inside; not before everyone said their goodbyes to Neji. Soon, after Neji was clearly at home, everyone started to head in their directions for home. Neji's house was pretty much the meeting spot because everyone had to go by there to get to and from school. Sasuke went his own direction, Kiba went his own direction, and Naruto and Lee went their own direction, because they were neighbors. They had been living next to each other ever since Naruto had moved there, when Lee was still in 4th grade.

The walk home was pretty much quiet, which was weird because Lee and Naruto would always find something to talk about. That's why they had been able to become good friends so quickly when they were younger. Another thought came to Lee. 'Two in one day, that is a personal best.' Lee said in his head, as he let out an inner chuckle. "So, Naruto-kun, what do you think of Hinata-chan?" Lee asked causally as he and Naruto walked home.

"Who?" Naruto confusedly asked. He was pretty sure he'd heard that name, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"The girl who lives with Neji." Lee said trying his best to jog Naruto's memories.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Akiko?" Naruto asked, still trying to place where he had heard the name 'Hinata-chan'.

"The other girl, Naruto, the other girl." Lee said trying his best not to be anger by Naruto's sudden memory loss. Lee had an excellent source of patience, but Neji's earlier smack seemed to drain most of it away, and Naruto stupidity was draining it away quickly.

"Oh right! The weird one." Naruto said as he finally got where he had seen the girl. It was one time when he went to Neji's house for homework.

"That is the one, I think... What do you think of her?" Lee asked casually again. It was a sort of déjà vu feeling for Lee.

"Well, she's pretty, nice, and really helpful too!" Naruto enthusiastically stated. Lee was beginning to wonder how Naruto had the strength to be so full of energy at the moment. He wasn't the type to be so energetic after a workout session.

"You think you might like her?" Lee asked, now getting in the conversation.

"I might, I don't know. I mean, I hardly know her and all, so I can't really say for sure." Naruto said trying his best to put all the best words to describe his feeling for her.

"Oh… um… well we're home. Ta-da!" Lee waved his arms to show that they were indeed home. Naruto ran inside to his house and Lee into his; after saying their goodbyes, of course.

While in his house, Naruto put his back against the door, and slid down it, until he was on the floor of his house. He sighed heavily and began to think. 'Why'd bushy brow ask me all those questions? Does he want me to go out with Hinata or something? Or maybe… he wants to make sure I don't go for Hinata, so he can get her.' Naruto thought rapidly. "In that case, maybe I should hook up Bushy Brows and Hinata, hehe." Naruto thought aloud to himself.

* * *

OK well that was fun, me and my friend here Anysia worked on this. She's awesome, by the way. Anyway, she started the story out and I basically kept it going. I revised some things, I hope she doesn't hurt me for changing the stuff she wrote. Anyways he is my thoughts on the parts. (**000** different parts)

**[PART ONE**

Basically, Anysia started this story as a highschool fic. W00T, anyways, It basically starts at the end of the school day (for those of you who didn't notice (very slow thought process) So anyway, I was like 'Hey why don't I officially introduce these guys just for people who don't know what Naruto is?' And so, you see me describing every detail about their clothing.

Another thing you notice is the OC (Fanfic readers: AHH! It's an OC! RUN AWAY!) Don't be like those fanfic readers, you're going to tell me that you won't read a well written story (Not that I'm saying my story is well-written…) just because there's an OC in it? That's wrong. This OC (Akiko, just in case you're even slower than before, or haven't actually watched "Naruto" ) actually plays an important role in the story, and no she's not like overpowered or a genius or anything like that! She's just the insane one in the group. Unless you don't want to laugh at her insane antics…

A little secret: Before the huge paragraph of the girl's position in the group, The first couple of lines were in Hinata's POV (point of view, just trying to be helpful to the slow people) and also I didn't even include the whole uniforms thing, maybe Anysia was thinking of making them public school kids or something…

Yea, I know the whole Neji doll and random Sasuke picture thing was incredibly stupid, but I was bored at the time and it was too funny to actually take out. I mean c'mon random stuff like that is what America was built on! Oh and for those of you who like that scene, please avoid this, because I'll probably rant on about how people should be like you. And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Hey maybe I should read this now, because they'll talk about good stuff about me' Well too bad, now go away! I hate you people now! …….. oh please don't go! I'll give out cookies… and presents…. And …um… free Sasuke! (for those Sasuke fan girls (You know who you are!) )

Ok, please don't shoot me down with rifles and stuff, just because I killed off Neji's father and mother like that (Car crash thing.. (What really did happen to his mom…?) ) I needed a valid reason for why Neji and Akiko (OC) will be living with Hinata. Besides it makes things follow more with the show. (Or does it…?) Anyways, I sure with my incredible imagination (rainbow appears out of no where) I'll come up with a reason on how this actually affects the plot. Have no fear!

**[PART TWO**

Ok the reason I started with Naruto whining about his aching feet was because of one single reason: I'm half the author!! XDDD Seriously, though I think Naruto would complain if they did 50 laps around the school track field (like 800 meters each laps (like 3 miles or so) could you do that and not ache about your feet pains? I thought so…) Also it was an awesome way to introduce them, don't you think? Cause if you disagree, I don't have to share this story with you.

You guys are probably wondering why I made all the guys have their uniforms have rolled up sleeves. I'll tell you. It's because I do the same exact thing with my sleeves. Oh and fan-girls: no kiba abs for you to see!! He's wearing an undershirt to cover them! I also do the same thing they do with their ties. Hehe, remember you little hippies-in-training: The government controls us with uniforms! Now you're also probably wondering why I made them have blue plaid ties and skirts, right? (the girls have skirts, you dopes who were thinking the guys had the skirts…) Well the reason is… I don't know! I just randomly picked blue. Curse my randomness…. Oh wait, my randomness is what people love about me… yay me! Oh and fan-girls: no kiba abs for you to see!! He's wearing an undershirt to cover them!

Why'd I pick Lee for the guy with the headphones, because of another simple reason: I'm half the author!! XDDDD Seriously, though I'm a Lee-fan it'd be criminal for me, not to have Lee be all cool like that. Don't get me wrong, Neji makes 2nd on my list, but he's always so serious I decided to make him the butt of the last joke. (hehe I'm a horrible Neji-fan aren't I?)

Now you're finally wondering (stop with all the wondering! Wondering can get you guys killed) why I made Naruto think that Lee has a crush on Hinata. Well the last time I'll have to say this: (I'll probably say it over and over again, anyways) I'm half the author!! He doesn't have a crush on Hinata (not Naruto, Lee doesn't have the crush.) This is a NaruHina story, so don't worry. I'm not into LeeHina anyways. I'll read occasionally, but I'm not into it. It's just a crack pairing anyways. Anyways, I just wanted to make you guys see that. Lee no love Hinata, Naruto love Hinata. I probably should tell you why Lee asked all those questions….. But I'm not; it'll ruin the story, hehehe (I'm so evil! Now to feed the poor and commit other good deeds (BWHAHAAH, I'm super evil!!) )

Little secret: Did you notice that I didn't say what team they were on? Cuz I didn't XDDD I am dead seious I couldn't think of a team they should've been on. I'm starting to think blitzball (Damn you final fantasy X (XDDD) ) Anyways, you're probably could tell that it's like the middle of the year for them, because how could you be at the semi-finals in the beginning of the year? No seriously tell me, maybe I could use that for the story. Oh and a couple of things to add the genin 9 are all in this story and they are all freshmen in highschool. The rest of them (tenten, Lee, Neji, Akiko (OC, stop being so slow!) )are sophomore. I think I can squeeze The sand siblings in the fic, but I'm not sure how much of a role they'll play. Who knows? I sure as heck don't and I'm the author (Half the author anyway). Oh and remember you guys gotta help me with picking the teams. You guys pick; football? Soccer? Basketball? Baseball? Blitzball? (XDDDD)

So should I continue this story or what? tell me what you think in a review.


	2. Morning Troubles

Naruto or any other characters.

Title: Another High School Story

Plot Summary: High school can be seriously rough for kids. What if you've got more stress than worrying grades and your social life. What if you've got romance on plate as well? Like I aid High school can be rough, but as long you've got your friends you should alright. Shouldn't you? Or will it make it worse?

Pairings: Naruto X Hinata, and other pairings

Written By: Senshin Ultima

Thank you to the following reviewers: Desolater295, Lee lover forever, Rose Tiger, Alfredragon120

* * *

"Ugh!" Akiko complained, as she threw her pencil against the wall. Her frustration levels were at an all time high and she might have to hit something again. "This makes no sense! It's pointless!"

"No it's not, Akiko-chan. It's just that you're not using the right formula." Hinata tried to explain as best as she could to the enraged Akiko. The two had arrived home a few minutes ago and were settling down to do homework. Unfortunately, Akiko could not understand the math assignment and began to yell in anger. "The formula is A(2) B(2) C(2). Do you get it now…? You do this first."

"This still doesn't make any sense!" Akiko complained, "This is sooo stupid!"

Meanwhile, while Akiko was complaining and whining about the questionably easy math homework, Neji had entered the house, with a clear face of anger on his face. He stopped to look at the two girls doing homework, one of them, who was completely losing their cool and he knew why; she was his sister after all. Since he knew the proper way to make sense with his sister he motioned for Hinata to leave and sat beside her.

"Look," Neji said showing her how to do the problem with an example problem. "Now tell me. What's the answer?"

"Uh… 6?" Akiko said randomly guessing a number.

"No, it's 24." Neji replied rolling his eyes. He knew she could be a fool sometimes, but not at this level; but then again… "You're such a retard some times."

"No I'm not." Akiko quickly protested. Neji sighed at Akiko's 'Clever' response to his insult. 'You're the idiot falling for my trap.' Akiko thought evilly as she continued to go through her ruse. It was a scheme that petty, yet the 'great' Hyuga would fall for every time because of his pride.

"Are you paying attention?" Neji said tapping her head.

"Yes, nii-san." She mumbled.

"So what's the answer for this one?" Neji asked once again.

"23." Akiko replied. She didn't even look at the paper when she answered.

"No, its 17…" Neji replied showing her how he got the answer.

"Yea yea whatever…" Akiko replied.

Ten minutes later, Neji realized that Akiko wasn't even looking at the homework and he had been, in fact, doing her homework for her, but, to Neji's dismay, her homework had been all done and he still had his left to do.

"Akiko 1 Neji 0" Hinata said giggling and writing on a chalkboard with Neji's and Akiko's names on it.

"I am victorious!" Akiko said laughing manically, "Oh yea, and thanks for doing my homework Neji!"

"That was a dirty tick Akiko." Neji grumbled, angry that his sister outsmarted him. Though the funny thing was that no matter how hard Neji had tried to foresee these schemes of hers, he'd never notice. Was something wrong with him?

"Well… I totally blame you! If you didn't call me retarded I wouldn't have made you do my homework!" Akiko pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

0000

The sun rose over the horizon. It orange hue shone brightly all over the small neighborhood. Each house in the neighbor would immediately wake up with life and the Uzumaki household was no different, at least, for most of the household.

Uzumaki Naruto drowsily woke up. His eyes full of anger at the alarm clock that had woken him up that he wish he had some kind of blunt object to destroy it forever, but if he did so he'd probably always be late to school and that was definitely something he couldn't afford. He eyes wandered the room, eventually to the alarm clock that woke him up. In a matter of seconds, his eyes managed to go from groggily to widened and panicked as he noticed that he was running late. He quickly threw on his uniform ran down the stairs and grabbed his bag, grabbing his lunch from his mother and quickly scurried out the door. Finally out of the house, Naruto ran to meet Lee like he always did, but when he arrived he was surprised to see that Lee wasn't there! Naruto's mood, at that point, went from worried to anger in a flash; talk about mood swings. Naruto immediately raced off to Lee's house.

"Oi! Fuzzy brows!" Naruto yelled at Lee's door as his fist slammed it repeatedly. Even with the entire racket, Lee still didn't wake up. Naruto began to become puzzled by Lee's sudden tardiness. Naruto had no alternative but to ram Lee's door down and that's exactly what he did.

Naruto immediately ran up to Lee's room to see him still in his uniform from yesterday. Naruto let out a long drawn out sigh. 'How in the world could Fuzzy brows allow himself to sleep for this long? He's worse than Shikamaru.' Naruto murmured to himself as he grabbed Lee's foot and began to drag him out the house. Naruto paid no mind to the injuries he might have caused to Lee and continued to drag, even down the stairs where that definitely woke him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Lee said in a daze as he rubbed the back of his head. He could've sworn he dreamt about Naruto throwing him down the staircase causing him to have a concussion, but that couldn't be the case because he was still conscious — or so he thought. After a few moments, Lee passed out again.

"Hey, Fuzzy Brows. It's almost time for school and guess what happens if we don't leave soon – we become late!" Naruto whispered, than shouted into Lee's ear. The thought of being late immediately woke Lee from his slumbers. He stood up grabbed his shoes and was out of the door before Naruto could say anything else.

0000

"And if you ever think about – "

**SLAM**

Sakura came from the other side of the door in tears and began to walk to the end of the driveway to meet Ino. Sakura Haruno had just slammed the door hard to finally shut up the controlling person that was her mother. Ever since Sakura was born, her mother immediately expected her daughter to be perfect in everyway. Sakura knew that wasn't possible, and yet she had to live with the constant screaming and yelling from her mother all because her brother had disobeyed their mother, years ago, and followed his dream.

Ino looked at her friend in pure concern. She knew that every other day that Sakura didn't come out of the house crying, she'd come with some kind of bruise somewhere on her body, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Sakura… if you want to talk about it, it's cool with me." Ino said reassuringly to her best friend since the 1st grade. She placed her hand on her shoulder firmly to prove that she was sure of her comment.

Sakura took Ino's hand off her shoulder. She began to wipe the tears from the sides of her cheeks and look to Ino with a warm smile. "Ino, you say the same thing to me just about everyday. I'm fine, really."

Ino stared into Sakura's eyes and would see the same thing she saw every time she'd asked the question; hesitant feelings and resentment. Ino sighed in her head; she knew that Sakura was much too proud to ever talk about her feelings, especially if it were Ino. She knew that Sakura would feel obligated to act in a certain manner around in Ino and would never share something as personal as that in fear of rejection, but Ino knew that she, herself, was once in a position like that. A long time ago, but she stood her ground and was able to face it head on and finally, it went it away just like she hoped it would.

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it, but you know, that excuse won't work forever." Ino said to Sakura in a displeasingly tone.

"I know, but I'll use it until it gets old." Sakura amusingly stated.

"C'mon, let's get going already." Ino stated as she and Sakura head to school. Sakura and Ino lived next to each other since the first grade ever since Sakura moved into the Neighborhood. Their houses are also not too far school either, they just happened to be walking their friends home yesterday.

0000

Neji growled in anger as he looked outside the window of the car they all sat in. He had been doing some thinking ever since the event he overheard yesterday night after dinner and it wasn't a good event.

Akiko looked at Neji with a hint of concern as her expression. She knew that Neji was always serious, especially if he knew it would be something that would affect his future, but today the serious tension that loomed over Neji was scaring and a bit overwhelming. "Hey, nii-san? What's with the serious face? You still mad that I totally outsmarted you yesterday?" Akiko teased, in hopes of at least getting a smirk from the pale eyed boy, but no luck.

"It's not that. It's about Hinata-sama." Neji said as he pointed to Hinata who was on the other side of the vehicle in a quite timid position. Something shook her yesterday, and Neji was afraid that it might cause her grades to slip, which wasn't good for her; especially with things being the way they are now.

Akiko slid herself near Neji and whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you saw yesterday."

"I will tell you later, but not now. This really isn't the appropriate time, and besides, Hinata-sama is just but across from you. I don't think she wants you to know about it at all. I'm no exception either." Neji whispered harshly into Akiko's ear.

Akiko got the message; she didn't need to be told twice. Akiko slid back into her original seat and look toward Hinata. Hinata looked sadden by whatever occurred yesterday night. Perhaps, maybe it was better if she didn't know what it was. "Hinata…" Akiko whispered softly to herself as the car finally stopped in front of the school.

0000

Eventually, Naruto caught up to Lee and the two were both in a mad dash to school. They hurried through every shortcut and narrow passageway that they knew to make it on time to school. "Well, Fuzzy Brows, you certainly want to make on school on time…" Naruto brought up as they were running.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I would never allow my perfect record of attendance to ever be tarnished for something as insignificant as oversleeping." Lee said with such pride in his tone.

"I, at least, have a good reason why I don't want to be late…" Naruto began. The horrors of what he went through flashed through his mind over and over again. He felt like he actually was going to puke, but he had enough restraint to hold it back. "… I don't want to, again, ever go through…" Naruto gulped in fear. "… Detention!"

"Naruto…" Lee said to himself, as he shook his head disapprovingly. Unfortunately, while he was shaking his head, he didn't notice two pedestrians that were walking their paths; Sakura and Ino. And without warning, the two, Naruto and Lee, crashed directly into the two girls.

"Hey! Watch where… Oh! Hi, Naruto and Lee!" Sakura said as she plastered a fake smile for the two.

"Geez, you guys should really watch where your going!" Ino scolded very angrily. She'd rather not get trampled at 8: 29 in the morning.

"Hi Sakura-san, were deeply sorry for nearly trampling you." Lee said with a bow and helped Naruto up onto his feet.

"Um, Yeah… Hi guys we're sorry but if we don't hurry all of us are going to be late!" Naruto pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone nodded their heads and began to run up the block. Lucky for the four, the school was only a block away. They walked into the school and their day begun.

They were all walking about in the hallways when they came up a fork in the school hallways. Lee spoke first. "Thank you, Naruto-kun for the splendid exercise." Lee began as he started to walk into the direction of the sophomore homeroom. "Oh and Sakura-san, Yamanaka-san? I, once again, apologize for this morning's incident." He didn't even wait for their response for he already was gone by the time they responded.

"To homeroom?" Naruto asked the two girls.

"To homeroom!" The two girls cheered energetically in unison.

* * *

OK the next chapter has been already planned out so it should come out much faster.

Oh and I won't be doing the thoughts on the parts any more. I'll let you guys ask the questions instead of answering it. So remember: No LeeXHina, it's NaruXHina.

Please ask questions in your reviews, and most likely me or Anysia will answer them.

REVIEW!


End file.
